fireemblemfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cain
}} |Debut = |Doblador japonés = Nobuyuki Hiyama (OVA) Toshiki Masuda |Doblador inglés = Kyle Sturdivant (OVA) Taliesin Jaffe }} Cain es un personaje jugable en [[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light|''Fire'' Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light]] y [[Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem|''Fire'' Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem]], y sus remakes, [[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon|''Shadow'' Dragon]] y[[Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem| New Mystery of the Emblem]]. Él y su amigo Abel forman el primer dúo de jinetes con caracteres contrarios de la franquicia. Perfil Archanea Es un jinete de Altea al servicio de Marth, y a pesar, de su juventud, uno de los soldados con mejores aptitudes de su ejército. Es conocido por el alias "Toro furioso", que hace referencia a su gran fuerza. Es un gran amigo y rival de Abel, otro jinete al servicio de altea que, por cierto, lo iguala en poder. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Aparece como el compañero Mirage de Touma Akagi. Un “jinete” de otro mundo quien ha perdido su memoria. Puesto a que él y Touma son espíritus alfines, es una buena figura de hermano mayor para Touma. En combate, se transforma en una lanza para prestar su poder a Touma. Personalidad Como la mayoría de personajes que aparecen en Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light y Mystery of the Emblem, la personalidad de Cain no esta muy bien desarrollada. Sin embargo, es posible deducir varios puntos acerca de su personalidad basados en las pocas interacciones que ha tenido. Al igual que muchos otros caballeros en los juegos antes mencionados, Cain es muy leal al Lord que sirve, incluso está dispuesto a pasar por alto su bienestar personal para cumplir con sus deberes. Esto se evidencia ya que, a pesar de las graves heridas que sufrió en batalla, se mantuvo firme en cumplir la tarea final que le fue asignada por el último rey de Altea, Cornelius. A pesar de esto, Cain también ha manifestado indicios de ser una persona sensible, hecho que se describe a través de su apasionado, pero doloroso, estallido emocional en el Prólogo III, donde se compromete a vengar las muertes de su rey y sus camaradas. A lo largo de este arrebato emocional, también se puede determinar que Cain ve su papel como caballero de Altea con inmenso orgullo, ya que considera su supervivencia entre sus amados compañeros como la representación de la cobardía y la desgracia. La devoción que tiene Cain a Altea es tal que representa a su país en el campo de batalla; tras el final de la Guerra de las Sombras, dedica su vida perfeccionando las futuras generaciones de caballeros para asegurar la defensa del reino de Altea. Historia Guerra de las Sombras Antes de la caída del castillo de Altea en el Prólogo de Shadow Dragon, Cain luchó bajo la bandera del rey Cornelius, quien dirigió el ataque de la resistencia contra la traición de Gra. Después de que el rey Cornelius cayera trágicamente en batalla, a Cain se le asignó la tarea de entregar sus últimas palabras al príncipe Marth. Mientras soportaba varias heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla, Cain se apresuró hacia el castillo de Altea. Cain logra reunirse con Marth al final del Prólogo II de Shadow Dragon, justo después de que Marth escapara del castillo de Altea con Abel, Frey y Jagen. En el siguiente capítulo, después de ignorar la preocupación de Marth por sus heridas, Cain le entrega las últimas palabras del último rey de Altea, que son las siguientes: "Decid a mi hijo que dejo el futuro de Altea y nuestro continente en sus manos. Donde yo he caído, él debe alzarse. Como heredero legítimo de la Falchion, posee el don de la grandeza… Y ahora, debe cumplir su cometido." Si se selecciona a Cain para actúe como señuelo de Marth en el Prólogo IV, no estará disponible para ayudar a Marth a poner fin a la Guerra de las Sombras. Canónicamente, Cain no es seleccionado para ser el señuelo, y después de que la Guerra de las Sombras concluye, dedica su tiempo instruyendo a jóvenes reclutas del ejército de Altea. Guerra de los Héroes Cronológicamente, Cain regresa en el Prólogo III de New Mystery of the Emblem, donde se observa que se ha convertido en un instructor bastante competente para los reclutas recién incorporados al ejército de Altea, haciéndose cargo del entrenamiento práctico de la séptima subdivisión militar, constituida por el Avatar, Luke, Roderick y Ryan. Después Cain procede a probar la valentía de la séptima subdivisión, haciéndolos luchar contra el poder de varios aliados de la guerra anterior en los siguientes capítulos del Prólogo, y si el jugador cumple con los requisitos necesarios, él los retará personalmente en el Prólogo VII. Poco antes de que Marth cumpla su pacto con el emperador Hardin en el Capítulo 1 de Mystery of the Emblem y su adaptación, a Cain se le confía la tarea de defender el castillo de Altea. Después de que el castillo de Altea cae por el poder combinado de Gra y Aurelis al final del Capítulo 4, Cain consigue escapar y reunirse con Marth en el Puente de Chiasmir en el Capítulo 8. Posteriormente, ayuda a Marth a poner fin a la Guerra de los Héroes, con lo cual es promovido para asumir el mando de los Caballeros de Altea tras la muerte de Jagen. Características Reclutamiento *En FE1, Cain empieza directamente en tu equipo en el Capítulo 1. *En FE11, Cain se te une a tu equipo en el Prólogo 3. *En FE3: Libro 1, Cain empieza directamente en tu equipo en el Capítulo 1. *En FE3: Libro 2, Cain empieza directamente en tu equipo en el Capítulo 8 Finales Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light * Cain Entrena todos los días como caballero del templo. Mystery of the Emblem ''Libro 1'' * Cain, el Caballero de Altea Permaneció con los caballeros de Altea y guió a los nuevos reclutas. ''Libro 2'' * Cain, el Caballero de Altea Se convirtió en el líder de los caballeros reales de Altea. Tras la muerte de Jagen, se convirtió en el subordinado más fiel de Marth. Shadow Dragon * La voz del rey, Cain Cain permaneció en Altea para instruir a jóvenes caballeros en el arte de la guerra. Fue un ejemplo a seguir: jamás dejó de practicar. New Mystery of the Emblem * Cain, la Espada de Altea Después de la muerte de Jagen, Cain se convirtió en el comandante de los caballeros de Altea. Frases al morir Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Mystery of the Emblem Shadow Dragon New Mystery of the Emblem Curiosidades *De acuerdo a la novela escrita por Takayashiki Hideo, la cual es una adaptación de Mystery of the Emblem, Cain tiene 24 años. Galería Imagen:Cain-FE1.png |Cain en el Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Imagen:Cain-FE3.gif |Cain en el Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Imagen:Cain-FE11.png |Cain en el Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Cain Sprite Heroes.png|Sprite de Cain en Heroes Véase también en:Cain Categoría:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Categoría:Personajes del Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Categoría:Personajes del Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Categoría:Personajes de Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Categoría:Personajes de Fire Emblem Heroes Categoría:Personajes masculinos de Fire Emblem Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Jinetes